Empty hourglass
by DaisyOak101
Summary: Some people in the Mystic Messenger fandom would find it a dream come true being sucked in the game. That's the thing though, we tend to forget the cold harsh reality of dreams. Not all of us can fall in love in eleven days with someone you've barely met, especially now when it comes to meeting them in person. Set after Seven's route and all spoilers are ensured.


**Empty hourglass**

daisyOak101

 **Summery:**

Some people in the Mystic Messenger fandom would find it a dream come true being sucked in the game. That's the thing though, we tend to forget the cold harsh reality of dreams. Not all of us can fall in love in eleven days with someone you've barely met, especially now when it comes to meeting them in person.

Set after Seven's route and all spoilers are ensured.

 **Notes:**

When I first played mystic messenger I felt like a teenage school girl, bashful and giddy with the characters I played. As time went on however I became truly addicted and grew fond of Seven. I've read many stories where the character actually gets sucked into the game, something that I imagine many of us like to ponder on.

Even though you played the game and felt like you was with Seven, in reality you wasn't actually there. Can someone actually fall in love in eleven days, with someone they hadn't met until the seventh day? I wanted to explore the realistic side of waking up in the virtual world, how it would feel to actually not know anyone.

Spoilers of character plots are ensured, including Seven's real name.

.

.

.

.

The glaring sun glinted against your phone screen, the summer heat licking deliciously against your skin as you tapped away with a smile. You finally finished Seven's route and you couldn't help but feel pretty smug. It wasn't exactly an easy game to play, making sure to log into the chat times and balancing day to day life combined in the real world. There was so many different endings, different ways to answer the characters in the game and you had been eager to taste it all. Of course you had cheekily glided through walkthroughs online when you wanted the perfect endings and you didn't feel an ounce of guilt.

Besides, those guest emails could be pretty baffling without some help.

The creators of Mystic Messenger were crafty vixens, they knew exactly how to warp you into the storyline and you were reluctant to admit how attached you got to the personalities. In a way you were disappointed that it was all done and over with. The game was more than talking to pretty boys like the various other games you have indulged in, it was an amazing twirl of plots that stretched out like a spider's web. And there you were, stuck in the middle of that web wondering what to do now. You had trailed through the causal and deep story, successfully ending good and bad. You had always preferred whizzing through the bad endings first, just to feel that happily ever after fairy tale feeling.

Your thumb hovered over the secret ending and your eyes narrowed at your lack of hour glasses. Seven had been by far your favorite character and you were thrilled to see that there was so much more to find out about him. You half laughed at yourself, remembering the way you would quickly snatch up your phone whenever his character called you. It had made you giddy like a school girl and the way the voice actor laughed had sent goosebumps down your arms.

Glancing at the time you quickly stood up and brushed off the grass that clung to your legs. Your break was unfortunately coming to an end, responsibilities nipping at your heels once more. With a sigh you reluctantly left the park and made your way back to work. Chewing your bottom lip you couldn't resist logging back into the game, fingers hesitantly clicking on the hour glass button. You were doing extra shifts lately and there was nothing wrong with spending a few pennies on a game right? It was no different from going to an arcade or buying a movie to snuggle up to at night.

Satisfied with your self justification you tapped away and felt your lips curl into a victorious grin. Your smile however didn't last, the sound of screeching wheels invading your bubble with a sickening bang. Time slowed down at that exact moment, your eyes widening with horror as you turned your head and saw the car hurtle towards you. In those precious seconds you felt the summer breeze ghost against your face, the warm sun lingering against your skin and the sudden violent smack against your body. The world spun at an alarming speed and halted abruptly as you met the gravel with a blood curdling slap.

It was so quiet.

You blinked numbly up at the sky, your eyes following the faintest wisp of cloud that swam against the unbroken sea of blue. A part of you knew that you should feel something, distantly aware of the chaos that had snared you with its gnarly talons and sharp toothed smile. The roar of city life snuffed out like a candle, no blaring car horns or the echoing chatter of civilians. Silence enveloped you and you embraced the moment of peace, lips parting open to sigh in content.

You gurgled instead, breath coming in and out in short pants as you laid awkwardly on the road. An ear splitting scream made you jolt, tranquility suddenly ripped from your fingertips as you gasped. The sound of traffic shrieked against your ear, the slap of panicked feet as strangers dashed to your side and cried out in dismay. Your head flopped to the side, eyes trailing up and down your oddly bent arm. Somehow you had managed to keep your phone clutched in your hand, fingers tight and bloodied. It glared back at you, screen cracked and flickering.

Somebody was trying to talk to you, something about remaining still and calm as you blinked quietly. You couldn't concentrate on the voice, your ears perking at the familiar sound of the theme tune to Mystic Messenger. A shudder coursed down your spine, the cheerful tune echoing oddly against your ear and you watched your phone splutter. Heat radiated down your fingertips and you felt the fire slosh through your veins, your nerves spasming in protest. You winced at the brightness of your screen, the light gradually growing until it became unbearable to watch.

And then there was darkness.

.

.

.

.

The first thing you noticed before opening your eyes was the gentle hum of machinery, a rhythm of beeps that echoed against the base of your skull. You shifted, lashes fluttering as you willed your vision to sharpen against the fuzzy waves that clung. Your fingers twitched against stiff thin sheets, toes curling and legs stretching. A dull ache rippled down your body and you blinked blearily through the fog of confusion.

Just the simple undertone of disinfection made your nose scrunch up, eyes wincing against the dull white light. The twinge against your arm caused your gaze to drift down and stare at the cannula that stuck out from your skin. The sight made your stomach roll with nausea and you instinctively curled your arm towards your body. You could feel the plastic needle underneath the thin sheet of skin and it all but made you shudder at the sensation.

Panic momentarily grasped at you when your other arm didn't move under your command and you blinked at the long bright red cast. The plaster reached from your upper arm to your wrist, your elbow flexed at a ninety degree angle. Fingers that peeked from underneath the plaster twitched uncomfortable, an itch that crawled along your skin that made your brows furrow. It took you a moment to realize how pale your skin was, how thin your wrist looked against the scratchy bedsheets and you couldn't stop the small whimper that rumbled from your chest.

You physically jolted as someone stirred next to you, your head snapping to the side so fast it made you want to vomit. He was drooling, whoever this person was, head flopped back awkwardly and body slouched in a chair. Unruly red hair stuck out at all ends, glasses smushed at an angle and you couldn't stop yourself from staring. He looked far too familiar yet he was a stranger to you and you could feel the clogs in your head churning desperately. Your eyes narrowed on the cross that glimmered in the dull light, your mouth slowly dropping open as it all finally clicked.

No, you thought, don't be so stupid.

With a grimace you managed to sit up, hands trembling in your lap as you slowly observed your surroundings. Chewing your bottom lip, you confirmed silently to yourself that yes you were indeed in hospital for some reason. You could feel your heart beat thrumming tightly against your rib cage, your breath coming out short and painful as dread began to seep in.

Peeling the bed sheet away you quickly ran your free hand down your body, noting the faded marks against your flesh. You hesitantly lifted up your hospital gown and almost sighed in relief that nothing was missing. There was no signs of skin grafts or god forbid amputations. Running a hand through your hair you groggily glanced to the side and blinked owlishly at the many bouquet of flowers.

A sea of colour stared back at you, cards propped up on the table and pinned to the cream walls. It was a beautiful sight that helped you temporarily push your panic attack to the side, fingers lightly reaching for the rose that shimmered under your attention. You paused however at the card standing besides the vase, your eyes narrowing in confusion.

Foreign letters stared back at you and yet somehow you understood what it said. Your eyes trailed over the mass of 'get well' cards, each one swirled in elegant symbols and yet you could read them.

Something wasn't right.

Swinging your legs over the side of the bed, you fought against the tremble and lowered yourself to the tiled floor. You swayed slightly, hand gripping the metal railing and planted your cold feet firmly on the ground. Gritting your teeth you managed to tug the tubes out of your arm with a hiss and took a wobbly step towards the window.

You fell, your hands and knees slapping against the floor with a feeble whine. Fear clawed deep inside you and your lungs hopelessly gulped for air. You could almost feel the walls closing in on you and you snapped your eyes back to the window. It was taunting you, sunlight seeping through the blinds and you watched them gently rock against the open breeze. You needed air, you desperately needed to feel fresh air against your clammy skin and then everything would be fine.

With a mumble you crawled, your hand gripping the window ledge and with borrowed strength you managed to stand yourself back up. You snatched the string, yanking the blind up with a crack that echoed sharply in the room. Sunlight flooded your vision and you flinched at the sudden brightness, eyes snapping shut against the sudden invasion. Gooseflesh rippled down your arms at the warmth that lingered against you, the damp air clinging to your pale skin. You sighed, your hands gripping tightly against the frame and you felt the walls slowly expand away from you.

With a shuddering breath you mentally counted down to three and peeked through thick lashes. Brilliant gold and orange hues bled like fire between the gaps of tall buildings, the sun swelling as it gradually rose higher into the sky. Sunlight spilled onto the city, rooftops gleaming and reflecting the rays against thousands of office windows.

Your mouth slowly parted, eyes widening as you gazed down at hundreds of build boards that flickered and glowed with bold colours. A tsunami of people scurried down below, far too many people compared to your town and you knew instantly that this was not home.

You clumsily stumbled back, teeth clenching at the headache that blossomed against your skull. The threat of rain lingered behind your eyes, your hands coming up to swipe angrily at them. You stilled however at the sound of shuffling, a stifled yawn breaking the silence of the room. Fear gripped your insides as you turned around warily, shoulders stiff and hands fisted by your side.

Golden eyes blinked tiredly up at you before concern washed across their surface and you felt your breath hitch at the sight of them. The stranger stood up and wiped away the trail of drool from his bottom lip, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck in a seesawing motion. A series of loud creaking noises ensued as he stretched his neck first one way, and then the other. The smile that cracked across his features startled you and you immediately felt uncomfortable at how he looked at you. He smiled as if he knew you. The stranger quickly straightened his glasses, blowing a tuft of red hair from his forehead before taking a step forward.

You responded by taking a step back.

"MC," he breathed quietly and you watched him open his arms wide expectingly. The pure adoration that shone between his teeth sent a tremble up your spine, the way his eyes shone with a wave of tears that made you stammer. You did what anybody else would have done in your situation.

You screamed for help.


End file.
